In general, Virtual Reality (VR) refers to a lifelike environment or situation created by computer graphics. VR provides an interface that allows people to perceive a virtual environment or situation via their senses and produces a feeling that a user actually interacts with the virtual environment or situation. A user may interact with virtual reality in real time and have a sensory experience similar to that of reality through device control.
In addition, Augmented Reality (AR) is one field of virtual reality, and refers to a computer graphic technology that combines virtual objects or information with the real environment to make the virtual objects or information appear as if they exist in the original environment. AR is a technology for overlaying virtual objects on the real world as seen through the user's eyes, and is also referred to as Mixed Reality (MR) because the real world is mixed with additional information and a virtual world and displays the mixture as one image.
Further, as mobile devices (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc.) are gaining popularity, the virtual reality technology may frequently and easily found in various services such as education, games, navigation, advertisements, and blogs. As wearable devices are now commercially available, research on the virtual reality technology has become more active.
Accordingly, an Augmented Reality (AR) with features and descriptors that may be calculated on image data, an object on the image data recognized using the calculated features and descriptors, and localization (initial pose calculation) of the recognized object is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.